Libby's Halloween Party
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Libby's throwing a halloween party at her house and all the Retroville teens are invited and Sheen invites someone who left Retroville but is moving back. Cindy is with Nick but for how long? SheenxLibby CindyxNick CindyxJimmy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey i'm back with a new story no characters are not mine they belong to the good people of Nick and other characters referenced belong to the respectful owners. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Halloween time had rolled around again in the town of Retroville it was a warm day. The children, as well as the teens, were growing restless. Libby who was now a sophomore at Retroville high was busy planning her party. She wanted it to be a night that everyone would remember.

Her parents were going away for a business trip and it was the perfect time to throw a Halloween party. She had sent a mass invite on Facebook feed telling them the time and to pick a cool costume.

She stopped at a locker and her best friend Cindy Vortex was walking with her long-term boyfriend Nick Dean. She stopped at her locker and kissed Nick as he walked away to his next class. "Hey Girl so you and Nick are coming to my party right?"

Cindy opened her locker and nodded "Yeah I just need to find a great costume that will make Nick drool know what I mean Libs?." Libby raised and eyebrow "Yeah Girl I know what you mean let's see some of your choices." Cindy nodded and pulled out her cell phone from her locker, Libby looked over Cindy's shoulder and saw plenty of picks from them growing up. Then she saw Cindy's costume ideas."

"Elsa, Ms. Marvel, supergirl and Hey! go back." Libby said noticing a costume. Cindy turned back one and Libby saw Harley Quinn from suicide squad. Cindy blushed "That one is Nicks suggestion." Libby gave Cindy a look that only said in his dreams.

"and what is nick wearing?" Libby said curiously.

"Joker from the same movie he said we would look cool," Cindy said in her defense. Libby shook her head and said, "Give me your phone, ill pick a good costume one that won't have you grounded till you go to college."

Cindy surrendered her phone and Libby deleted the Harley Quinn photo. Suddenly a picture of Cindy and Jimmy before middle school appeared Libby shook her head 'Girl still has feelings for him shame he got shipped to California.'

Libby searched and happy with a result she saved it Cindy's phone. She handed Cindy her phone back "Here you can be Harley Quinn but use the assault on Arkham costume."

Happy with Libby's selection as it still showed off her newly acquired curves but wouldn't shock her mother, Cindy made it a priority to stop at the costume store before home. Libby felt her phone vibrate and saw it was a text from Sheen. "Gotta go, Cindy, Sheen's in the nurse's office, by the way, nice pic of you and Jimmy."

Cindy suddenly blushed and was a lost for words. "Libby! I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, I miss him to Cindy its been boring in town with him gone," Libby said walking away.

Cindy frowned since Jimmy left she's been the number one student, Jimmy's enemies all left the adventures stopped and she even had Libby was right Retroville has become boring.

Libby arrived at the nurse's office, she found Sheen contorted Libby shook her head "Messin with Butch again?" Sheen's eyes shifted left and right "Maybe."

The Nurse came in and helped untangle Sheen, once he was fixed Sheen was free to go. They were on their way to class and Sheen spoke up"Hey Libby, what class do we have next?"

"Computer science Sheen," Libby said scrolling through her phone for music choices for her party.

"Hey, Ultra queen is everyone invited to the Halloween party?" Libby didn't look up from her phone "Yea any teen in Retroville is allowed remember?"

Sheen nodded, they walked into the computer science lab. Libby sat next to Brittany and Sheen sat next to Carl.

Suddenly a man walked in. "Hello everyone my name is Chris Emerson, I'll be subbing in for Mr. Binns who broke his hip in an unfortunate accident while he was running I'll be covering the next two weeks so I hope we can work well these next two weeks, Now today we will be reviewing the last thing you covered this will be on a test next week."

While the teacher continued to talk, Sheen pulled out what looked to be an odd looking USB stick. He plugged it into the computer and a window opened. He clicked on a file and a black window opened up. multiple programs began running and a login screen opened asking for a login.

Sheen typed in his password and the chat opened.

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN Signed in.**

 **ScienceGenius Signed in.**

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN: HEY JIMMY!**

 **ScienceGenius: Sheen take the caps off.**

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN: Thanks, Jimmy.**

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN: When ya back in town?**

 **ScienceGenius: Just stopped for lunch, I should be home tonight why?**

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN: Libby's throwing a Halloween costume party and all Retroville Teens are invited!**

 **ScienceGenius: I don't know Sheen it's not really my thing.**

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN: Cindy's going.**

 **ScienceGenius: I'm listening.**

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN: You gotta come DONT MAKE ME WAIT AT YOUR HOUSE JIMMY CAUSE I WILL DRAG YOU THERE OR SO HELP ME ULTRALORD.**

 **ScienceGenius: SHEEN! caps lock, fine I'll go.**

 **MEGAULTRASHEEN: Awesome see ya tonight.**

 **ScienceGenius: Later Sheen.**

 **ScienceGenius logged off.**

Sheen closed the program and pulled out the USB before he was caught. Mr. Emerson walked by and saw Sheen's screen "Mr. Estevez, Sheen I don't want to start things off with a detention on my first day, get to work and if you need a little extra help never be afraid to ask."

Sheen nodded and pulled up the review. He quickly read the review. He couldn't wait for tonight's party. He looked to Libby knowing her and Cindy both will be surprised.

Jimmy closed his computer and paid for his tipped the waitress who looked at him with interest. He climbed into his car he turned on the radio and headed for the dessert that would lead back to his hometown.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The computer science class had ended and Sheen ran after Libby. He caught up to her by her locker exhausted. Libby looked to Sheen and handed him a bottle of water "Cut back on the sugar Sheen and you wouldn't get so exhausted."

"Right as always my Ultra queen, ill start on that tomorrow," Sheen said trying to catch his air.

Libby put away her computer science book and pulled out her lunch bag. "So what's so important you bolted after me when the class was over?"

Sheen looked up and said, "I can't tell you what but there's going to be a surprise tonight."

Libby scowled "Sheen this 'Surprise' isn't going to ruin my party tonight is it?"

Sheen shook his head,"I swear on my Ultralord collection it's going to be a great surprise."

Libby despite her better judgment decided to trust her boyfriend. "All right Sheen but if this ruins my party, your going to be working hard to win any privilege."

Sheen looked nervous and Libby put her hand on his jaw pulling him in for a kiss "I would hate to see you lose out on tonight." Libby said in a seductive tone. Sheen's jaw dropped and Libby kissed him again "Now are you sure you can't tell me."

Sheen shook nervously "Curse you, you temptress of beauty and seduction, just trust me Libs it will be a good surprise."

Libby and Sheen walked into the lunch room and took a seat next to Carl. While Cindy wanted to sit with Libby, she had to sit with Nick and the other teens at the popular table.

Carl pulled out his puffer taking a hit from it, "So what are you guys dressing up as?"

Sheen rolled his eyes at Carl "Nothing with a cape ill tell you that, Libby picked out my costume." Libby nodded and pulled out her phone "I'm working on my storm costume and Sheen's black panther costume just needs the paint to dry which is why I got stuff on hold at the costume store."

"Nice, guess what I am being?" Carl said with a chuckle and snort.

Sheen rolled his eyes "Llama boy?"

Carl laughed "Nope, Llama Man."

Sheen let out a sigh "Carl, you worked off all that weight the last two summers go as something oh I don't know ACTUALLY SCARY!"

"Sheen's right Carl, pick something else we know you love Llama's but Halloween is the one time you should try to be a bit scary."

Sheen looked at Carl "I'll let you borrow my Michael Myers mask tonight." Carl agreed.

Meanwhile out in the desert a black GTO sporting a familiar atom symbol in red was speeding through. Passing the old military base that once held the N men, Jimmy kept driving he passed a sign saying how many miles left till Retroville but Jimmy blew past it.

"Better slow down, Don't want to alert the cops I am back. That be a great entrance 'Hi mom and dad you're probably wondering why Officer tubs brought me home' they would blow a gasket." Jimmy lowered his speed to the required limit and pressed a button on the center console. The passenger's glove compartment opened and a laptop flipped out.

"Vox, connect to the satellite uplink and cross reference costumes relating to popular movies and or book series and reroute findings to the private server. I have a party to go to tonight."

Vox acknowledged and Jimmy continued driving.

The school was out finally and Sheen bolted and met up with Libby at her Mini cooper. He tossed his bag in the back seat and jumped in the back. Libby had waited to give Cindy a ride like she always did after awhile Libby saw Cindy leaving with Nick. She kissed him goodbye and jumped into the car.

Libby pulled out of the parking lot and headed for town. They stopped at a large store and got out of the car. They opened the door and Sheen's eyes grew wide seeing all the different costumes.

Libby walked over to the cashier's desk and dinged the bell,"Order pick up for Libby Folfax." A young woman came out with purple hair and checked the books. She found the order went to the back pulling out a black bag on a clothing hook and a white wig. "Order 725 Libby Folfax."

Libby paid for the order while Cindy looked for the proper costume. Only not able to find one, the cashier looked to Cindy "What ya looking for?"

Cindy looked at the cashier "Do you have any Harley Quinn costumes you know from Assault on Arkham?" The Cashier checked the books and shook her head "Fresh out, Sorry." Cindy looked for her other choices so far the closest thing to Elsa was slave Elsa, Supergirl costumes in Cindy's size were sold out as well as Ms. Marvel.

Libby looked to Cindy "Hey Cindy, Girl don't you have that flight suit in a bigger size?"

Cindy shook her head "No and I don't have enough time to remake my old N men costume." The Cashier walked over to the stacks "Here try this one, Artemis a member of young justice." Cindy looked at the costume she did like the color. She bought the costume and they got back to Libby's after dropping Cindy off.

Libby was getting her costume out and she liked the fact she chose the same design as the one from days of futures past. She called to Sheen who was sitting in her room "Sheen check your costume see if the paints dry?" Sheen touched the costume, not feeling a hint of wet of paint.

"It's dry Libs," Sheen said as he soon felt a vibration coming from his phone. He picked up his phone seeing the message ' **Be home soon.** ' Sheen smiled "Hate to leave you libs but I gotta get Carl the mask.'

Libby walked out wearing the costume, Sheen liked the costume Libby blushed. She turned her back to Sheen and he could see her bra's strap in the back. "Sheen can you zip me up?" Sheen walked over and zipped up the back.

He then helped her with the cape and then he was off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4.

Jimmy climbed out of his car grabbing his old jacket and suitcase from the back. He knocked on the door and Hugh opened the door.

"Trick or treat you." Hugh looked to Jimmy and his old eyes grew wide "Jimbo! your home your uncle Caleb said you wouldn't be back till tomorrow."

Jimmy laughed "He wanted to surprise you guys. When the letter came from the mayor saying I could come back we came up with this trick." Hugh laughed and Judy walked down the stairs looking like Cleopatra she looked to the door and saw her son no longer her little boy. He was tall and his hair fell down close to his shoulders.

"Sweetie your home," Judy said running to Jimmy. She grabbed hold of him "How was the trip?"

"Not bad stopped at a few places, came home as quick as I could," Jimmy said smiling at his mother's warm welcome. Judy wiped a tear from her eye, "Jimmy I hope you're not still mad at us for sending you to your uncle's."

Jimmy shook his head "Nope, I understand I am back now the rest is water under the bridged."

Judy smiled hearing that "That's great Jimmy, does anyone else know your home?"

"Only Sheen he invited me to a Halloween party." Judy was happy to hear Jimmy's friend didn't hold a grudge but then became concerned "Jimmy do you have a costume?"

Jimmy scratched his head "I'll go down to the lab before I go to the party, I just need to take this suitcase up to my room and-" His mother grabbed his suitcase "I'll deal with this and you go to the lab."

Jimmy thanked his mom and ran out to the backyard. He saw the old clubhouse standing. He plucked a hair and the door opened and he headed to the lab.

He threw a switch by the wall and the lab began to light up. He walked over to the computer he moved his old chair and brought up the search results. Finding few good choices he found one he thought looked ok. He then fired up the Neutronic Monster Maker but only after updating its monster hard drive.

He toned down the DNA like he did before so he wouldn't be influenced like Sheen and Carl but he did make sure he had a few surprises for the party. He then went to Vox and had the computer fabricate the perfect costume. He fired up the monster-maker and got ready for the party.

Meanwhile back at Cindy's house, Cindy was putting on her costume making sure everything fit and she put on the quiver and bow and was about to put on her mask when she felt her phone vibrate.

It was a text from Nick saying he would be meeting her at the party. Cindy huffed and put on her mask and went downstairs. She left to go to the party and walked straight to Libby's not stopping to notice anything around her.

She was close to Libby's she could hear the faint sound of music. She then saw a large crowd of Teens heading for Libby's backyard. Cindy walked in and saw all the different people she could recognize only a few people Butch was dressed as Frankenstein, Brittany and the rest of the cheerleading squad were dressed like slave versions of different princesses. She then saw Betty dressed up like Harley Quinn and Cindy was happy Libby talked her out of dressing like that.

Cindy was soon greeted by Libby,"Hey girl glad you made it where's Nick?"

Cindy shrugged then someone dressed as BlackPanther walked up. "Hey Cindy, nice costume digging the look but it doesn't beat my Ultra Queen."

Cindy looked to the person and guessed "Sheen that you?"

Sheen pulled off the mask to reveal it was him in the costume. "Cool isn't it Libby's got talent."

Libby blushed at the praise,"Sheen where's the surprise you were talking about."

Sheen shrugged "I don't know I don't have my phone." Libby shook her head Cindy looked to Libby "Have you seen Nick?"

"Try right behind you." Cindy turned quickly to see Nick standing behind her. His hair slicked all the way back with green streaks he wore a purple shirt with two gun holsters and his face and neck painted white, he even had painted on the tattoo on his forehead.

Cindy, Nick handed her a drink and kissed Cindy. The song changed and at the same time, someone walked in.

The stranger walked in and Libby was the first to notice, the stranger walked in pale skin dressed in black leather pants and a black trench coat. His eyes were the most striking shade of blue. He had an athletic build to his body from what Libby could see looking at his abs through the open coat he had pale skin and dark brown hair. Libby didn't recognize him from school.

Libby tapped Sheen on the shoulder and Sheen turned, Seeing what they were looking at Nick and Cindy turned as well. Cindy looked into the stranger's eyes seeing the familiar color, He smiled at her and she could see his pointed fangs.

The stranger looked to the four,"Nice to see you all again." He grabbed Cindy's hand,"Some of you more than others." The stranger kissed Cindy's hand making her blush,"Um your touch it's" The stranger suddenly disappeared and was behind Sheen and Libby,"Like ice I know."

Nick pushed the stranger back only to see the stranger grinning.

"Who are you, man?" Nick getting angry, The stranger looked to the four and with a voice that echoed "James Neutron." Libby and Cindy's Jaws dropped while Sheen couldn't help but laugh. Nick, on the other hand, was not impressed. Cindy dropped her drink still shocked from Jimmy's new look.

"Jimmy ...that really...you?"

Jimmy nodded and Cindy blushed, Sheen slapped Jimmy on the back "Great to have you back Jimmy, Libby made it really hard not to tell them I invited you, man."

Jimmy nodded and Nick watched Cindy gaze at Jimmy, not liking the looks his girlfriend was giving Jimmy, Nick grabbed her and pulled her to the direction of the dance floor. "Nick what's the matter you're being rude," Cindy said trying to pry her arm from Nick's grip.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Jimmy climbed out of his car grabbing his old jacket and suitcase from the back. He knocked on the door and Hugh opened the door.

"Trick or treat you." Hugh looked to Jimmy and his old eyes grew wide "Jimbo! your home your uncle Caleb said you wouldn't be back till tomorrow."

Jimmy laughed "He wanted to surprise you guys. When the letter came from the mayor saying I could come back we came up with this trick." Hugh laughed and Judy walked down the stairs looking like Cleopatra she looked to the door and saw her son no longer her little boy. He was tall and his hair fell down close to his shoulders.

"Sweetie your home," Judy said running to Jimmy. She grabbed hold of him "How was the trip?"

"Not bad stopped at a few places, came home as quick as I could," Jimmy said smiling at his mother's warm welcome. Judy wiped a tear from her eye, "Jimmy I hope you're not still mad at us for sending you to your uncle's."

Jimmy shook his head "Nope, I understand I am back now the rest is water under the bridged."

Judy smiled hearing that "That's great Jimmy, does anyone else know your home?"

"Only Sheen he invited me to a Halloween party." Judy was happy to hear Jimmy's friend didn't hold a grudge but then became concerned "Jimmy do you have a costume?"

Jimmy scratched his head "I'll go down to the lab before I go to the party, I just need to take this suitcase up to my room and-" His mother grabbed his suitcase "I'll deal with this and you go to the lab."

Jimmy thanked his mom and ran out to the backyard. He saw the old clubhouse standing. He plucked a hair and the door opened and he headed to the lab.

He threw a switch by the wall and the lab began to light up. He walked over to the computer he moved his old chair and brought up the search results. Finding few good choices he found one he thought looked ok. He then fired up the Neutronic Monster Maker but only after updating its monster hard drive.

He toned down the DNA like he did before so he wouldn't be influenced like Sheen and Carl but he did make sure he had a few surprises for the party. He then went to Vox and had the computer fabricate the perfect costume. He fired up the monster-maker and got ready for the party.

Meanwhile back at Cindy's house, Cindy was putting on her costume making sure everything fit and she put on the quiver and bow and was about to put on her mask when she felt her phone vibrate.

It was a text from Nick saying he would be meeting her at the party. Cindy huffed and put on her mask and went downstairs. She left to go to the party and walked straight to Libby's not stopping to notice anything around her.

She was close to Libby's she could hear the faint sound of music. She then saw a large crowd of Teens heading for Libby's backyard. Cindy walked in and saw all the different people she could recognize only a few people Butch was dressed as Frankenstein, Brittany and the rest of the cheerleading squad were dressed like slave versions of different princesses. She then saw Betty dressed up like Harley Quinn and Cindy was happy Libby talked her out of dressing like that.

Cindy was soon greeted by Libby,"Hey girl glad you made it where's Nick?"

Cindy shrugged then someone dressed as BlackPanther walked up. "Hey Cindy, nice costume digging the look but it doesn't beat my Ultra Queen."

Cindy looked to the person and guessed "Sheen that you?"

Sheen pulled off the mask to reveal it was him in the costume. "Cool isn't it Libby's got talent."

Libby blushed at the praise,"Sheen where's the surprise you were talking about."

Sheen shrugged "I don't know I don't have my phone." Libby shook her head Cindy looked to Libby "Have you seen Nick?"

"Try right behind you." Cindy turned quickly to see Nick standing behind her. His hair slicked all the way back with green streaks he wore a purple shirt with two gun holsters and his face and neck painted white, he even had painted on the tattoo on his forehead.

Cindy, Nick handed her a drink and kissed Cindy. The song changed and at the same time, someone walked in.

The stranger walked in and Libby was the first to notice, the stranger walked in pale skin dressed in black leather pants and a black trench coat. His eyes were the most striking shade of blue. He had an athletic build to his body from what Libby could see looking at his abs through the open coat he had pale skin and dark brown hair. Libby didn't recognize him from school.

Libby tapped Sheen on the shoulder and Sheen turned, Seeing what they were looking at Nick and Cindy turned as well. Cindy looked into the stranger's eyes seeing the familiar color, He smiled at her and she could see his pointed fangs.

The stranger looked to the four,"Nice to see you all again." He grabbed Cindy's hand,"Some of you more than others." The stranger kissed Cindy's hand making her blush,"Um your touch it's" The stranger suddenly disappeared and was behind Sheen and Libby,"Like ice I know."

Nick pushed the stranger back only to see the stranger grinning.

"Who are you, man?" Nick getting angry, The stranger looked to the four and with a voice that echoed "James Neutron." Libby and Cindy's Jaws dropped while Sheen couldn't help but laugh. Nick, on the other hand, was not impressed. Cindy dropped her drink still shocked from Jimmy's new look.

"Jimmy ...that really...you?"

Jimmy nodded and Cindy blushed, Sheen slapped Jimmy on the back "Great to have you back Jimmy, Libby made it really hard not to tell them I invited you, man."

Jimmy nodded and Nick watched Cindy gaze at Jimmy, not liking the looks his girlfriend was giving Jimmy, Nick grabbed her and pulled her to the direction of the dance floor. "Nick what's the matter you're being rude," Cindy said trying to pry her arm from Nick's grip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Jimmy looked across the yard using the hearing he got from the Neutronic Monster Maker he listened carefully. So he could hear the conversation Nick was not happy, "Cin, why are you staring at Neutron when you're supposed to be with me."

Nick put his arm around Cindy, She could feel his hand traveling down south. She grabbed his hand, "Nick I am with here with you and I told you not to do that I am not ready."

Nick grew frustrated,"What the hell Cin, Brittany gave it up when she turned sixteen."

Cindy got angry "That was her decision, not mine. We talked about this Nick."

"Whatever, I need a drink," Nick said as he turned away.

"Get me one," Cindy shouted, Nick, walked towards the punch table.

"JIMMY!" Sheen shouted breaking Jimmy's concentration.

Jimmy looked to Sheen "Huh, what? sorry Sheen can you repeat that."

Sheen shook his head "Man I asked you where you thought of this vampire look? , Where were you?"

"Oh, I referenced different types of monsters in relation to books and movies then used the Neutronic Monster Maker."

Carl walked over and Sheen blew up "WHAT! you mean to tell me you used the same machine that made Carl into a Vampire and me into a furry meat eater!"

"I used an altered level, low enough to give me the look and a few powers of a vampire but not high enough to make me a danger."

Libby looked to Jimmy "So what kind of powers?, Can you fly oh what about turning into a bat?"

Jimmy looked to Libby and gave her a half smile "Enhanced strength, hearing, haven't tried to fly or use hypnosis." Libby nodded "So Jimmy what happened when you left?"

Jimmy let out a sigh and leaned up against the wall "Moved to California top student in middle school and the first year of high school, growth spurt hit got tall and my head shrunk."

Sheen looked to Jimmy "How were those girls my uncle told me that they have som-"

"Somewhat Sheen?" Libby said crossing her arms.

Sheen saw the look on Libby's face and knew danger was close.

"Some of the most interesting beaches is that right Jimmy?"

Jimmy and Carl laughed and Sheen trying to save himself from Libby's wrath.

"Yeah Sheen amazing 'beaches' i saw them while swimming and learning to surf."

Libby nodded "Sure has improved you, Jimmy, you really bulked up."

Sheen elbowed Jimmy in the ribs "Cindy seemed to enjoy the view." Libby kicked Sheen in the shin.

Sheen jumped up and down grabbing his leg, "Ow."

"Serves you right, don't get Jimmy's hopes up, Jimmy it's great you back." Jimmy thanked Libby and walked over to see Cindy.

She was leaning up against the fence and Jimmy gave her a half smile "Hey Vortex, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

Cindy looked to Jimmy "Waiting on Nick, why aren't you announcing to everyone your back."

"The thought occurred to me Cindy but then that would ruin the fun of tomorrow when I start sophomore year at Retroville High."

"Yeah, so King Cranium will return." Cindy then began to laugh and gave Jimmy a playful shove. He laughed "Hey I thought that would stop when my head shrunk." He listened to her laugh he missed hearing her laugh in California.

Cindy wiped her eye "Oh man I needed that laugh thanks, Jimmy." Cindy looked into his blue eyes, The same eyes she adored, He gave her a half smile. She then remembered back to when they were kids and how she felt about him. She leaned against him and then looked to his lips. She then remembered she was with "Oh my gosh, Nick I gotta go Jimmy Sorry."

Cindy ran to go look for Nick and Jimmy watched her run off "Yeah I am to Cindy."

Cindy looked around thinking ' _Omg I can't believe I was thinking of kissing Jimmy when I'm with Nick.'_ Cindy glanced around and then went into the house. She saw Libby storming out of her basement. "Whats going on Libs?"

"Girl, you're not gonna be happy."

"Why what's going on?" Cindy said now very concerned.

Libby stepped aside from the door to the basement "It's better if you go down and look for yourself."

Cindy went downstairs and her jaw dropped there before her eyes were Nick making out with Betty his hand up her shirt.

She saw the half drunken bottle of Vodka sitting by Nick. She lightly stepped towards them not to disturb them.

She picked up the bottle seeing Nick and Betty were enjoying themselves. Nick was kissing Betty's neck and biting her neck making her moan with pleasure.

"Oh, Nick keep going." Betty squirmed as Nick moved his hand to her shorts.

"What about Ohh your girlfriend," Betty said as Nick slipped into her shorts.

"What about her? I was going to break up with her after the party and come to your place."

Cindy took the bottle and raised it over Nick's head and tipped the bottle over and watched as it poured over his head.

"What the hell!" Nick shouted ticked off. He removed his hand from Betty's shirt and wiped his eyes.

Betty opened her eyes and screamed and Nick once he could see he turned to the person who poured the alcohol over his head only to see his pissed off girlfriend flipping him off.

"Nick Dean we are so over!" Cindy turned away and ran up the stairs.

Libby saw Cindy running outside and she chased after Cindy. "Cindy wait up girl, hold up."

Libby chased her to the gate and stopped her from leaving.

"Libby why did you stop me," Cindy said with tears forming in her eyes.

"To stop you, don't let Nick ruin your night Jimmy's back why not talk to him."

"Oh yeah like Nerdtron would want me."

Libby shook her head "Girl, Jimmy has been looking at you since he arrived back that tells me he still likes you. The way he greeted you should tell you."

Cindy frowned "I ran from him to go find Nick, Whats worse I think we could have kissed."

Libby frowned "Girl you two should talk I think he's with Sheen drinking purple flurp over by the snack table."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Cindy and Libby went back out to the backyard the music was booming and people were dancing. Libby looked around and saw Brittany and the cheer team dancing. Brittany got in the middle of the group and started dancing drawing in the boys and she began twerking with the ring of people chanting "Go Brittany go, go, go Brittany."

She looked to the punch table not seeing any sign of Jimmy or Sheen. Libby saw Carl by the snack table and grabbed Cindy and they walked towards Carl.

"Carl!" Libby shouted, Carl jumped lifting up the mask and whipping out his inhaler.

"What?" Carl said looking terrified.

"Have you seen Jimmy or Sheen?"

Carl took another hit off the inhaler "They over by the tree Jimmy's looking bummed so I came here to grab him I got hungry and I had some candy then more candy and I am sorry."

Cindy frowned, Libby looked over to the tree and saw Sheen chatting with Jimmy. Jimmy was leaning against the tree arms crossed not impressed.

Libby and Cindy walked over towards Jimmy. Nick ran out of the house looking pissed he tried to find Cindy in the crowd. Once he spotted her, he ran after her.

He grabbed Cindy and spun her around,"You thought you were going to get away with that."

"Hands off my best friend Nick," Libby said shoving Nick she could smell the alcohol on him. Nick gave Libby a shove knocking her on her butt. "Libby!" Cindy shouted Jimmy's hearing picked up Cindy's voice over the music and crowd.

He looked around until he saw Libby on the ground and Nick holding Cindy who looked to be struggling to get out of Nick's grip. "Sheen the girls are in trouble." Cindy struggled and slapped Nick, Jimmy pointed the girls out to Sheen and Jimmy ran over.

He grabbed Nick's wrist and gave it a squeeze, Nick's wrist felt like it was in a vice and it was getting tighter. No longer able to hold on Nick let go of Cindy and Jimmy gave him a push sending Nick to the ground. Jimmy looked to Cindy "You alright Cindy?"

Cindy grabbed her wrist "Yeah I am fine. Thanks, Jimmy."

Sheen ran over checked Libby who was dusting herself off. "You ok?" Sheen said while looking her over, "Yeah I am fine Sheen." Sheen looked to see Nick back on his feet staggering and Sheen punched Nick as hard as he could.

Nick grabbed Sheen and punched him his fist colliding with Sheen's nose. Sheen fell to the ground his blood flowing from his nose. "SHEEN!" The music came to a sudden stop and everyone looked to Libby who raced to her boyfriend's side, "Sheen, omg your nose." She looked examining his nose it wasn't broken thankfully. She grabbed napkins from the snack table and held it up against his nose trying to stop the bleeding.

Nick pointed to Jimmy"You ... Nerdtron...get out of my way...I'm not done with that Bitch."

Cindy got angry "Bitch am I just cause I wouldn't let you between my legs like Betty." Jimmy quickly grabbed Cindy and moved her behind him "No Nick, you're done go home you're clearly drunk."

Nick put his fists up "Make me."

Jimmy put his hand up "Nick don't do this you won't win." Taking a fighting stance, Nick charged and punched Jimmy square in the stomach only to see Jimmy didn't budge a muscle. He punched Jimmy in the jaw yet Jimmy still didn't move. Nick raised his fist and threw another punch, Jimmy grabbed the punch spun Nick around and kicked Nick in the ass sending him into the dirt.

Nick picked himself off the ground he sees a glass bottle on the snack table and staggers over to it. He grabbed the bottle by the handle and broke the bottom off. He grinned seeing the jagged broken glass and looked to Jimmy "Let's see if the bitch wants you after I am done messing your face up."

Cindy became worried for Jimmy, Nick was drunk and dangerous.

He charged forward the bottle pointing at Jimmy's face and Jimmy kicked the broken bottle out of Nick's hand. He grabbed Nick's arm and twisted Nick's arm behind his back while also grabbing Nick's neck and pushed him to the ground pinning him.

"Give up," Jimmy shouted his fangs in full view. "Ow alright dude I give, I give," Nick shouted.

Jimmy grabbed Nick and picked him up and got him to his feet and spun him around so they were face to face. "

Jimmy looked into Nick's eyes " _ **Listen, Nick, leave Cindy alone, you will not call her a bitch again. I am going to let you go and you're going to run home and drink 2 liters of water.**_ "

Jimmy released Nick and he ran out of the backyard. Cindy jumped and grabbed Jimmy throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waste. "Jimmy that was incredible." He smiled looking into her emerald eyes "No but this is."

He pressed his lips against Cindy's she unwrapped her legs from his waist and he placed his hands on her waste. The kiss became more heated and Cindy let out a moan. He legs were shaking and cheers and cat calls were being made. Sheen shouted, "Hey isn't this supposed to be a party where's the music?"

The music began to play and everybody danced. Libby tapped on Jimmy's shoulder and he broke the lip contact with Cindy.

"Thanks for getting rid of Nick, Jimmy." Libby looked to Cindy seeing the biggest grin on her face. "You ok girl?" Libby asked already knowing the answer. Cindy blushed and Jimmy looked to her "Care to dance Cindy." He said offering her his arm she nodded and they went to the dance floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Cindy looked to Jimmy "Well?" he grinned. Cindy smiled and took his hand "Why thank you Jimmy love to." They went dancing, Libby shook her head and Sheen wiped the blood from his face and checked to see if the bleeding stopped.

Sheen looked to Libby watching everyone dance "You know it's more fun to be dancing than watching."

Libby looked to Sheen "Sheen Estevez, are you asking your girlfriend if she wants to dance?"

Sheen hoping he said the right thing "Maybe."He extended his hand offering it Libby smiled and grabbed his hand "Love too."

They went dancing with the rest of the teens and Libby had the song changed to a slow song.

Cindy and Jimmy danced slowly to the music "So Jimmy, did you use the Neutronic monster maker from when we were kids to become a vampire?"

Jimmy put on his innocent face "What makes you think that Cindy?"

"Well, the enhanced speed and strength and the fact you beat Nick without a single injury."

Jimmy laughed "Yeah maybe I did, so Cindy this might be late but seeing as your no longer with Nick. Would you be interested in going out with me?"

He spun Cindy around and she pretended to think "Well Gee I don't know what would your girlfriend think?"

Jimmy looked confused "Um I don't know since I don't have one yet."

Cindy leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear "Don't be so sure about that James Neutron." Jimmy smiled and they continued to dance.

Libby looked over to Jimmy and Cindy and pointed them out to Sheen. Seeing them watching Jimmy decided on showing Cindy something new.

He danced over to the DJ and gave him twenty dollars to change the song. He told the DJ what song to play.

The song changed to something more up tempo and Jimmy looked to Cindy "Trust me?"

Cindy was confused by the question and nodded. He smiled "Fallow my lead." He slid his leg between her thighs they stepped to the beat and Jimmy spun Cindy to the left and right and she sat on his thigh. He then dipped her backward and pulled her back up.

Sheen and Libby were shocked Sheen was watching his eyes were wide "Thats, Thats-" Libby jaw dropped "The Lambada." Sheen looked to Libby "But that's, that's the forbidden dance."

"Does it look like Jimmy or Cindy cares."

They went back to watching the two dance and Cindy was lost in the music and dancing.

once the music stopped Cindy was out of breath "Jimmy where did you learn to dance?"

"My uncle told me when I entered high school that I needed to get out more, so he got a girl from a dance school who was top of her latin dance class."

"Oh, so you did meet people in California." She said raising an eyebrow.

Jimmy smiled "Don't worry, She doesn't hold a candle to you."

"Good answer Jimmy,"everyone, Cindy said happily with the right answer went and got them both a drink.

One of the cheerleaders who was dancing felt their phone vibrating and pulled it out of her top. Her eyes grew wide she hung up the phone and ran to the everyone, look at me." The music stopped and they all turned to the cheerleader.

"Everyone my sister in college called she says someone called the cops about loud music and are on the way here." The teens started to run out of the backyard but not before they thanked Libby for the awesome party.

Cindy walked over to Libby with Jimmy's arm around her waist. "Hey Libs need help cleaning up?"

"Yeah if you and Jimmy don't mind?" Libby looked to Jimmy. He quickly ran and using his enhanced speed he quickly cleaned up the trash and empty glasses and bagged them. Cindy and Libby started moving the sound equipment back inside. Sheen moved the tables with Carl. They just finished as officer Tubs walked into the backyard.

Libby looked to the officer "Officer Tubs what brings you here?"

"We got word of noise complaints and minors drinking and I came to investigate." Officer Tubs looked around not seeing anything suspicious. He then noticed something under a bush. It was a whiskey bottle he looked to Libby "Care to explain why this is here?"

Jimmy looked to Officer Tubs in the eye " _ **Drop the bottle you will forget there was any Alcohol found here, you told us to turn the music down a little so we wouldn't disturb the neighbors. You want a donut and a coffee.**_ "

Officer Tubs shook his head "Alright you kids, remember music low so we don't get any more complaints. Do any of you know where the closest donut shop is?"

Sheen told Officer Tubs where to go and he immediately left and climbed into his cop car and drove away forgetting the bottle he dropped and Jimmy threw it in the recycling.

"Thanks, Jimmy that was close so you and Cindy?" Libby said already knowing the answer. Cindy blushed and Jimmy nodded.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for the evening, Jimmy want to walk me home?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy nodded and they waved goodbye to Libby and Sheen. Carl looked to Sheen "Yeah I gotta go here Sheen you can have this back." Carl handed Sheen his mask back and walked home.

"Yo Sheen," Sheen turned to see Libby biting her bottom lip leaning on the door frame patting her butt.

Sheen's eyes grew wide and she went to the stairs swaying her hips. Sheen walked inside closing the door. She went up the stairs wagging her finger telling Sheen to follow her.

He locked the door and followed her up the stairs. She walked to her room and he walked down the hall and once he reached her doorway. She reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into her room and shut the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Cindy and Jimmy walked down the sidewalk, little kids running passed them their bags of candy filled to the brim. Cindy laughed watching them run.

Jimmy heard something in the bushes but didn't know if it was a threat or a kid pulling a prank. Cindy looked to Jimmy "Something wrong?"

Jimmy put his finger to his lips and then continued to walk Cindy then heard something in the bushes. She gasped and Jimmy walked forward with Cindy not far behind. Suddenly out of the bushes, the person who followed jumped out.

Cindy and Jimmy turned to see Betty staggering clearly been drinking. "Hey Vortex, you bitch ...I've ...I've oh Gawd...I got a bone to pick with you."

Cindy looked at Betty and she was a complete mess. "What's the matter Betty did I ruin yours and Nick's alone time?"

Betty then noticed Jimmy and even though she was drunk she recognized him. She walked passed Cindy and got closer to Jimmy. "Hey, James I am sorry I don't normally look this messed up." She said while straightening up her clothes. She tugged down the front of her shirt to show her cleavage to Jimmy.

Cindy watched Betty with only one word coming to mind ' _Slut.'_

Betty gave Jimmy a smile "I am in some bad shape, can you walk me home it's not safe for me out here I am drunk and in this costume, some man may try and have their way with me. I am sure Vortex won't have any trouble finding her way home, dogs normally don't."

Cindy's eyes grew wide as she watched Betty get touchy feely with Jimmy and it was pissing her off. He fist was shaking Betty dropped herself onto Jimmy and pressed her breasts on him. Betty looked to Jimmy "Silly me looks like I forgot my bra at home all the more reason for a gentleman like you to take me home." Cindy wanted to clock Betty right then and there but Jimmy who was also not enjoying this interaction with the shameless drunk.

He saw Cindy about to erupt when he grabbed Betty and looked into her eyes " _ **Your going to sit on the sidewalk and pull out your cell phone and call one of your friends and have them come get you. You will go home and you will stop insulting my girlfriend.**_ "

Betty nodded and she obeyed Jimmy's command.

Jimmy grabbed Cindy's hand and they walked away once a car had come to pick up Betty. "You should have let me hit her."

Cindy said crossing her arms and pouting. Jimmy looked to her "You know I couldn't let you and Betty fight there are kids around and one of the parents would have called the police. So the best option was to use compulsion."

They soon found themselves back on their street and Jimmy looked to Cindy "Here we are I am sure your mom wouldn't want you brought home by me so I'll see you tomorrow and on Monday maybe show me around the school after I am enrolled officially?"

"Yeah but she's not home till Sunday and yeah I would love to." Cindy soon frowned seeing Jimmy turn and walk towards his lab. She ran up behind him "Mind if I come in?"

Jimmy smiled and took her down to the lab. Once inside Cindy couldn't help but have the feeling of Nostalgia wash over her. All the experiments and adventures she saw Jimmy about to fire up the monster maker and she said "You know I always wondered what it was like being with a Vampire."

Jimmy turned Seeing Cindy set down her quiver and bow and she removed her mask. She then removed the gloves and started to kiss Jimmy. She removed his coat and it fell to the floor he removed her top revealing her bra. She kneeled down and unbuckled his belt and then stood up and kissed him. He kissed her and moved down to her neck and playfully nipped at her pulse points making her moan he left a trail of kisses down from her neck to her chest and continued till he got to her pants and undid the buckle pulling off the belt. He stood up and kissed her again both were getting heated and Jimmy looked at his computer "Vox, in need of a bed."

A bed appeared and they continued their activity to the bed. Cindy pushed Jimmy to the bed and he allowed himself to fall back and he landed on the bed she looked at his pants "Remove them." He quickly removed his pants and Cindy removed hers and straddled him. She leaned down and they kissed both their hearts racing. She removed her bra and Jimmy's eyes fell to her breasts which were a little more than a handful he could only guess they had to be a C cup.

She grabbed his hands and pulled them up to her breasts silently telling him to play with them. He fondled her breasts which Cindy seemed to enjoy she lowered herself down and they kissed. She then moved down to his neck kissing and leaving playful bites on his chest and moved down till she reached his boxers. She pulled them down and her eyes went wide "Impressive Mr. Neutron." Jimmy shrugged and Cindy had a devilish grin "Let me know how this feels." She took his length into her mouth and began to bob her head up and down while also sucking. Jimmy let out a moan feeling pressure building "Cindy I am going to cum."

She released him and said "Happy Halloween Jimmy." She began sucking again while with her hand stroking and she went faster. Seeing he was close to releasing Cindy relaxed her gag reflex and took his entire length and he came. She sucked him clean and looked up at him and swallowed loud enough for him to hear. Jimmy smiled "that was impressive Ms. Vortex."

"Thanks not bad for my first," Cindy admitted. Jimmy pulled Cindy down and they switched their positions and Jimmy laid kisses going down Cindy's jaw down her neck passing her collar bone till he had reached between Cindy's breasts. He read multiple medical journals and new where she would be sensitive. Jimmy licked, sucked, and lightly nibbled on her tender flesh. The heat coming off Cindy's body was great. After he was done with her breasts he trailed down her taught belly.

He looked to Cindy as he had placed a hand on her thong and said "If you want me to-"

"Quit yapping Neutron and take off my underwear off or so help me you will be spending the rest of the night in the emergency room."

Jimmy gave her a half smile he pulled down her panties. once the silk garment was removed Cindy couldn't help but gasp as the lab's cool air touched her. Jimmy steadied himself ' _Come on Neutron, don't chicken out now. Remember the medical journals and apply stimulation._ '

He began kissing up and down her thighs he then started by gently kissing the area around her vagina. Seeing Cindy was enjoying it he decided to try something he heard in the boy's locker room and brought his tongue into play.

Cindy's breathing had become heavier and small drops of sweat began to appear on her body. To him Cindy tasted sweet he licked her up, down, and all around, but remained focused on the pressure of his tongue on her clitoris. He paused from his actions to look up at her "How is this Cindy?" He then returned moving his tongue even faster.

"Jimmy I, oh sweet mother ahh Ohh." Cindy too busy moaning to speak Cindy then thrashed about almost screaming his name. Jimmy felt her inner walls clamp on his tongue and she released.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Sheen and Libby were making out Libby broke their contact and breathing heavy. "Wow Libby, that was way better then Ultralord fighting Robofiend!"

Libby smiled and she turned her back to Sheen and pointed to her zipper "Things are about to get better so you might wanna put a hold on that, Unzip me Sheen," He unzipped her costume and she held up the front and turned to him.

"Hey Sheen about what you did inviting Jimmy, that was a great idea," Libby said smiling.

Sheen pulled off the Black Panter top "No problem Libby, Besides having Jimmy back was awesome and it looked he and Cindy hit it off."

Libby laughed "Oh i think they more then hit it off, you saw how she looked at him. Cindy was in a horrible relation with Nick. At least with Jimmy, Cindy will be happy. Cant believe Nick would hook up with Betty while he was seeing my best friend that jerk."

Libby looked to Sheen's nose "How's your nose? Nick didn't break it did he."

"It's sore but that's fine." Sheen said leaning back with his hands behind his head and laid back on her bed. Libby smiled and looked at Sheen she got up and let the top fall down and she removed her costume. She stood in front of Sheen in her underwear and Sheen looked to her amazed.

Libby enjoyed seeing the effect she had on her boyfriend and she crawled on top of him and started kissing him. She lifted up "How sore is your nose?"

"Oh, it's bad." She gave him a saucy grin and kissed him and trailed kisses down his neck. "It's bad, it's really, really bad." Libby giggled.

Meanwhile back at the lab, Cindy was breathing heavy Jimmy climbed back up and Jimmy rose up and he crawled up and they kissed. They seperated Jimmy looked into her green eyes "Cindy you sure about this i mean this would be my first time."

Cindy nodded "Mine too but tonight's been a first for many things Jimmy."

Jimmy looked at her astonished "You mean you and Nick never?"

Cindy shook her head "Nope, i told Nick i wanted to wait. He never told me once he loved me and we've been together for two years. Well tonight proved he didn't love me he just wanted to get into my pants."

Jimmy frowned now he wanted to pound Nick into the dirt. He had a brilliant and beautiful girl but he was just being a player.

Jimmy turned to Cindy "Well you don't have to worry Cindy cause I've liked you well since elementary school."

Cindy hugged him "I know and i liked you to for just as long Jimmy, Don't think i we would have gone as far as we did and are about to if i thought you would treat me like Nick."

Jimmy smiled and Cindy laid back and Cindy smiled "Turn yourself back to human and hurry back." Jimmy nodded and ran to his computer firing up the monster maker and he saw a box on his computer table. Curious he checked the box seeing it was from his uncle.

"How did?" Goddard barked and he saw Goddard resting next to his charger. He opened the box and thought 'Good looking out uncle, good dog Goddard.' He fired up the machine and he returned to normal and got back to Cindy.

Cindy smiled "Still looking good, so you have protection?" Jimmy nodded and showed her. She nodded and Jimmy got ready once they were ready Cindy looked to Jimmy "This is my first time, my mother told me the first time hurts so take it slow Jimmy."

He nodded and Cindy spread her legs and Jimmy crawled on top of her. He followed her hand with his eyes as she slowly reached down in between her own legs. With her fingers, Cindy gently pried apart her folds.

Cindy looked to Jimmy "I am ready." calming herself.

Jimmy nodded and guided his manhood toward his Cindy's womanhood. Slowly, he pushed into her. He was able to put his crown just inside her lips when he felt her barrier.

"Go ahead, Jimmy, your" Cindy said. "I trust you're a good guy."

Jimmy gently forced his way past her maidenhood and broke it. Cindy bit her lip to stop a painful groan.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked concerned. If she said no, He would pull out despite how he wished to make love to the girl he had feelings for but her well being was at the forefront of his mind.

"Just give me a second," Cindy requested but in an angered tone and after a moment she let out a breath. "Go on but remember slow."

Jimmy nodded and slowly pushed his way deeper into her. "How is it Cindy i don't want to hurt you." Cindy thought it was sweet Jimmy cared more about her then how it was for him.

"It hurts a little and it's a little uncomfortble." She reached up and caressed his jaw "But ill get used to it."

They kissed, Jimmy slowly pulled out and pushed back in moved back and fourth. For Cindy it was agonizing but Jimmy unlike most was taking it slow and she was happy she was bringing him so much pleasure. Soon she found her own pain becoming less and less and more pleasurable.

Jimmy was soon to climax and Cindy was right with him matching his rythem he could see she was closer to.

Cindy closed her eyes "Jimmy go faster." Jimmy picked up his momentum and Cindy began to moan. She looked to him "Jimmy i am almost there lets finish at the same time try and hang on." Jimmy nodded and the both had reached their climax.

Jimmy fell to herside breathing heavily and Cindy pulled herself into his side and they cuddled soon falling asleep in eachothers embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Jimmy woke up and found himself in the lab feeling really hot he turned and saw Cindy laying next to him peacefully. She was starting to stir and Jimmy smiled "Cindy it's time to wake up."

She playfully slapped his chest "Nerdtron it's Saturday, normal people sleep in." Jimmy grinned "Do normal people go across the street still dressed in only their halloween costume?"

Cindy woke up and lifted up and yawned "You have a point but how am i going across the street i can't let the neighbours think i am like Sheen."

Jimmy stood up and found his boxers and got up and handed Cindy her bra and thong. He looked to his computer "Vox, wardrobe selection something comfortable please."

A tube descended from above and landed over Jimmy and smoke filled the pod once it rose Jimmy stood in blue faded jeans and a black muscle shirt sporting his silver atom symbol. "That's better."

He looked to Cindy who had slipped on her bra and thong and Jimmy gave Vox the same command only this time the tube fell over Cindy. She was soon wearing a green crop top and jean shorts.

Jimmy smiled "I'll update the lab's security so that you can come and go."

Cindy's eyes grew wide "Really?"

"Well yeah, your my girlfriend Cindy." He looked around the lab and seeing the lab will need to be updated.

"Guess a few other upgrades wouldn't hurt either like a shower, sink, mirror and maybe a sleeping area so that way I can sleep here after a late night of studying. What do you think?"

Cindy threw her arms around Jimmy's neck and they kissed. "I think it sounds great and if you need help I'd be happy to."

Suddenly Jimmy's mom came on the screen showing her yelling up the stairs. "Jimmy breakfast.I know you went to a party but you need to eat."

Jimmy walked over and pressed a button "Yeah i am in the lab ill be up soon, i am just calling my girlfriend Cindy."

Judy's eyes grew wide she was happy to hear Jimmy and Cindy finally got together.

"Oh thats wonderful Jimmy, would she like to join us her mothers been away for awhile."

Cindy nodded and Jimmy told his mother trying not to laugh"Sure thing, ill ask her then ill be up."

The computer went silent and Jimmy looked to Cindy "Well wanna join us mom probably made pancakes." Cindy pretended to think and finally nodded and Jimmy left as did Cindy.

Judy and Hugh welcomed Cindy in and they all had breakfast. Jimmy told his mom and dad about the dance lessons Uncle Caleb signed him up for.

Cindy confirmed leaving out the lombada and other details not wanting to tell them about what they had gone through last night.

Libby woke up in Sheen's arms and woke him up. "Sheen come on, wake up." Sheen stirred and Libby got up still feeling a bit sore from their activity.

She began getting dressed she pulled out a new bra and thong and a pair a shorts , she was about to put on a top but she saw Sheen still outcold. "Come on, Sheen wake up."

She gave him a shove and he fell out of the had certainly woke him up and she decided to call Cindy.

Cindy felt her phone vibrate she got up from the table after being excused. "Hey, Libs."

"Hey Girl, Jimmy walk you home alright?"

"Yeah, we had a run in with Betty but oh well, he was a perfect gentlemen and im having breakfast with his parents." Cindy said enjoying her time with her boyfriends family.

"Uh-huh, so was that the only thing that happened last night, spill girl i saw how you were looking at Jimmy at the end of the party."

"Yes we did and it was wonderful, He didn't treat me at all like Nick would. So did you and Sheen you know?"

Libby bit her bottom lip "We made sweet, sweet love lastnight."

Cindy laughed and she shook her head, Jimmy looked to his girlfriend confused Cindy whispered it to him. He looked surprised and made a note to congratulate Sheen.

Seeing his parents had things still to discuss Jimmy went to talk with them.

"That's great Libby, Jimmy is just talking with his folks about what he needs to grab for school and he will be offically enrolled monday."

Libby smiled "Thats great Cindy, hopefully the science lab remains intact." They both laughed at the thought.

Hearing Jimmy's mother calling her Cindy said to Libby. "Hey, Libs how bout we meet at the candy bar?"

Libby agreed and told Cindy they will researve a booth, Cindy told Jimmy what was up and he nodded.

Libby picked up Sheens clothes from yesterday and handed them to Sheen they kissed and he got ready. Sheen looked to Libby "Things are going back to the way they were eh Libs?"

Libby smiled as Sheen got up and reached around her. He kissed her"Yeah, only this time Cindy and Jimmy won't be arguing."

Sheen agreed with her and she handed Sheen his phone "Call, Carl were meeting up the candy bar." Sheen nodded "Sure thing Ultraqueen."

Sheen and Libby left the house and climbed into Libby's car and they drove off. Jimmy and Cindy left the house, Jimmy grabbed his leather jacket and sun glasses and Cindy looked to the car. Her jaw dropped and Jimmy walked to his car.

"This is your car?" Cindy said surprised, Jimmy laughed "Yeah and thanks to Libby's Halloween party i now have an incredibly hot girlfriend to go with it."

Cindy smiled and ran and got into the car and as they pulled out of the drive way and headed to the candy bar.

Cindy agreed with Jimmy was right thanks to Libby's Party things were going to be looking better.


End file.
